MI5
by angeldust889
Summary: What happens one night when an alarm monitoring the usage of magic performed around muggles goes off in James Bond's office and how does this all impact Harry Potter? Read on to find out what happens as Dumbledore's best laid plans fall flat on their face. Boy will he be shocked when Harry comes to school in ten years time. Select Weasley and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea for a story I thought of that just sort of came to me. I often wondered what it would be like to team Harry Potter with James Bond or 007 so this is my attempt. Depending on what people think I may or may not continue this. Please read and review to let me know if you think I should continue it thanks love Angel x**

Sitting in his office in headquarters an alarm went off making him growl in rage. When would wizards ever listen!? Didn't they ever think to look for muggles before casting the damn spell?Picking up his phone he dialled her number. "Yeah hello. M there's a situation of the magical variety so I'm going to check it out right now. I'll be back later on where I may or may not have baggage!" he said hanging up. He wandlessly silenced and disillusioned himself before popping over to number four Privet Drive getting a shock when he arrived. Who was there only Albus Dumbledore with Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. What in the hell were they doing here in such a random location and casting magic casually none the less? Now he knew Dumbledore sure as hell knew better so what was he even doing casually casting spells before properly checking for muggles in the area? It was then that Albus lifted up his dilluminator taking all the light from the street lights yet again using magic casually without checking for muggles as Hagrid burst into tears handing him a bundle in a basket. Clearly in his old age he'd become complacant with casually breaking rules like that. It was very annoying indeed to see. I mean everyone knew that if you didn't plainly see the muggle you still looked. What an idiot!

"Oh Dumble'or sir are you sure it needs ter be this way?" Hagrid asked as he blubbered.

"Chin up Hagrid. Harry Potter will be safe here away from our world where followers of the dark lord can get to him with their evil influences and corrupt him which let's face it we neither want or need. After all it's not truly goodbye I mean you will come back here to get him when he's eleven again and this I promise you!" he said as Hagrid brightened up at that.

"Thank you so much for given me such an honour!" he said as McGonagall stood up firmer.

"Albus need I remind you that I've been watching these muggles and they are the worst sort. I saw their child kick his mother up and down the streets screaming for sweets and she never once reprimanded him for it. In fact she went to get the sweets faster so he'd be happy. They dote far too much on their son never ever telling him no and treat all their neighbours like crap. They do so much for him that they don't even care about themselves much less anyone else. I don't want Harry left here where they can abuse him as I know this is what will happen should he be left in their care. I'll even take him in myself if you like. I mean it's not a problem for me. I'd do anything to insure his safety even if it means giving up my career to mind him. He did save us all from Voldermort and he deserves the best of love and care now which I know he won't get here. Also are you doing to do anything about that scar because trust me when I say that I know he didn't have it before the attack as Lily often came to see me with him when he was younger and even before the attack as well. Albus you must find Peter Pettigrew he was their secret keeper Lily herself told me!" she said seriously as Albus straightened up rounding on her.

"Minerva! That's the end of it! I will not hear such complaints. Yes these muggles are quite different but they're the only family living which he has left and it is here he must be. I have errected wards here for his safety so no evil human or mail wise may find him here. As for Peter Pettigrew being their secret keeper I didn't know that but in any case he's dead as are the fifteen muggles Sirius Black killed. He's in jail now you know and to be honest it serves him right the blasted fool!" he said angrily as she gasped in horror.

"Fine! But if you do one thing right please ensure he has a trial as I need to hear why he did it in order to understand things properly. I mean the Sirius I knew would never do this and you actually know it too yourself if you look deep into your heart. I find it hard to believe he'd suddenly go on a random killing spree just like that. So please give me a vow he'll get a trial now!" she said passionately as Albus gasped himself. Damn it now he'd have to actually do couldn't just say he'd do it and casually forget about it. Damn that meddling bitch. "I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do hereby swear on my magic and life that Sirius Orion Black will receive a trial as soon as I can get him one tomorrow or in the days following after which I am sure he'll pay!" he said as he instructed them all to leave leaving with them after putting all the lights back on once again carelessly using magic whether or which. His titles didn't save him here either as the law was not on his side. No matter who you are magic must never be done in the presence of a muggle and even the minister himself could go to Azkaban for such a crime.

After looking around initially he saw no muggles either but then a few doors down on the other street he saw the drunk and passed out muggle who was now asleep on his own lawn. He might not have been awake but he was still a muggle and magic was still done in his presence regardless. Dumbledore had probably looked around literally, saw no one and just cast anyway. I mean you're always told that if you need to use magic in the muggle world for whatever reason but you don't see any muggles that you should always look just in case as you may never know where one might be hiding afraid or whatnot. He then saw the door being opened as Vernon Shrieked. Vernon looked around checking no one was there before he picked up a letter reading it and the shouting his anger taking over him to the point where he wouldn't have even cared if anyone had heard him anyway.

"Petunia what is the meaning of this? This letter here says your sister died and they've left the freak in our care. I will not have any of this magic nonsense. I know how to fix this actually, I mean we'll beat it out of him and never speak of it so he won't be able to practice it. Yes that's what we'll do. You know I have been known for my smart remarks sometimes. Now you know we do realistically have no room so where should we put him?" he asked in an slightly angrier tone as Petunia smiled slightly with an evil tinge to it.

"Well yes you're right and incredibly sexy. When Dudley goes to bed in a while I'm gonna fuck your brains out you sexy beast. Oh so handsome and strong. He can't have Dudleys second bedroom and the third room is for my sister in law Marge. He can go under the stairs in that cupboard so we barely have to see him and hey he'll even be good for making the dinner for the family once he's three!" she said picking him up and slapping his face as he watched the scene unfolding in rage. Surprisingly Harry didn't wake up after feeding slapped and just grumbled a little bit. He summoned the documents he knew he'd be needing for this particular situation and revealed himself checking no one was around carefully beforehand as he approached them with anger evdient on his face.

"Excuse me but that youth is needed by MI5 for reasons I cannot explain to you. He will not be able to live here and so you must sign this contract making me his gaurdian. If you do not comply I will have to tell the police of your previous conversation which I don't want to do. Just sign it now and we can all move on!" he said as they jumped. He was shocked as they smiled at him.

"Thank goodness you have saved us from his evil influences Mr...?"

"Bond James Bond. I highly doubt a baby has evil influences so just sign the damn papers here and here and stop making such a damn scene you freaks! Oh yes and if I ever catch you slapping a baby again I'll kill you" he said acidly as they Jumped in fear and signed the forms for his muggle and magical custody of the youth before he sent them magically away to be registered in the muggle and wizarding appropriate offices as well as the bank. He had special clearance for showing people some magic in certain emergencies and this was one of them so he risked no harm from doing it this once. He erased their memories of the conversation and indeed their families as he changed their identities with a wand flourish. He then had the new Mr and Mrs Diakon preparing to move to Columbus Ohio soon. He would check in a month that he had been successful in getting them to leave. He then thought logically that their home could be put to good to use and decided to act immediately rather then later. He summoned everything they owned compiling the items into two undetectably extended bags which he then kept himself. He summoned them two suitcases of clothes which he aparated along with them to Ohio where he made sure they had money in their accounts and jobs for each of them before leaving once again Harry in his arms now. He made sure to make both the neighbours and the Diakons themselves remember them living in the area for at least twenty years before returning to Privet Drive.

He found a homeless family with two kids and using magic have them the home and jobs in order to support themselves. The Donovan's and their new neighbors were made to believe they'd always lived there. He then scanned the area for other magic shocked when another house resonated magic which he didn't understand. Waving his arm he could see that loyalty charms to Dumbledore were keyed into this house although he didn't live here himself. He knocked whilst disillusioning himself. Mrs Figg answered and he forced her to swallow one of the small vials of truth serum he always had on him. He noticed her glazed expression and began to ask her qestions.

"Who are you please?"

"I am Arabella June Figg!"

"How do you know Dumbledore?"

"He's been my friend forever even since I was a child. I am a squib myself but we grew up in the same area!"

"How long have you lived here?"

"One month now already. Time really does fly!"

"Why are you living here and what has Dumbledore asked you to do for him?"

"I live here to watch over young Harry Potter in his relatives home as Dumbledore doesn't entirely trust them nor does he trust any maical family to care accurately for the boy. I don't remember the name of his relatives for some reason but I do know where they live. The poor little mite. He saved us all and I will forever be greatful. I was tasked with not only wathing over him but reporting anything and everything the boy does to Dumbledore. It will put his mind at ease!"

"Did Dumbledore cast any magical spells when he helped you move in or told you about your task?"

"Yes he did but honestly don't ask me what they were as I don't know!"

"Ok thank you ma'am you've been so helpful" he said conjuring the clearance potion from his manor and force fed it to her again. He hated having to do so but she did look younger and healthier once he'd done it. With a wave of his hand she couldn't tender l remember Dumbledore any longer. He left making everyone including Mrs Figg believe she'd lived there all of her life. He then took Harry conjurig a carry cot for him and aparated to an alleyway in Diagon Alley without being seen before checking to that Harry who was one again sleeping was alright as he entered the bank.

"May your enemies blood always flow in a river at your feet and may your vaults be always bursting with gold. I need to see Manager Ragnok at once for an emergency. It concerns young Harry Potter here who is now in my custody legally and magically but I need to show Ragnok a memory which explains why!" he said as Griphook looked up in shock.

"Lord Christian James Grey it's been a while. Indeed you may see him now. I'll take you there myself and as I am the account manager of Harrison James Potter I will join you there!" he said leading him up to a grand office guilded in gold where he spoke in gobledegook before leading them inside. It was because of his MI5 status that he used the name James Christian Bond outside the magical world everywhere. It just wasn't safe to do so as Lord Christian James Grey. It made him laugh when he heard all these girls saying they wanted to be with Christian Grey. When he looked into it he heard about E.L James' character and studied him becoming shocked as he was nothing like this man. Still hearing countless women saying they wanted someone with your name sake it was very flattering and funny indeed.

"I am not usually a patient man but for this child I would not be here and so he is a dear friend to the goblin nation as are you now by relation. Please show me this memory and then ask any questions you may have of me" said Ragnok seriously but with a slight smile to his face also.

"This memory is half an hour in length but you need to see it all to understand why I have done what I have done" he said producing the memory which they all watched in horror growling in rage by the end of it.

"Get me Angelique now! Worry not Lord Christian she is our top Goblin Healer and she can look him over right now for magical tampering and see that he get's his shots and so on!" sad Ragnok doing just so.

She arrived and scanned him removing the magical core blockage placed there by Dumbeldore as well as any other spell he'd placed there gasping in shock.

"My lord his scar contains a horcrux and I can tell you that one resides here in our bank too. Unfortunately that is not all as there are five others. I'll be summoning them all here and we'll be putting them in a new vault where we can release the fiendfyre killing them all until the fire wears itself out with no where to go and dies out. As for Harry we can't do that so we'll be waking him and feeding him a bottle with copius ammounts of pheonix tears in it to see what affect that has on it! If nothing else it'll cure his body anyway" she said as she did so. She woke him up and he cried out loudly at being disturbed but soon calmed as the bottle was placed in his mouth and started suckling like mad. When he had last been fed Christian didn't know. Meanwhile the items were summoned by the main cursebraker for that branch who brought them to the vault and locked them in after he'd cast the fiendfyre and heard the wailing screams of them being destroyed. Harry was fed the bottle as he grew in height slightly and his eyes turned golden before he smiled brightly at them all. The bruise on his cheek from Petunias slap earlier was now gone as well. His appearance had changed to James'surprise. He'd forgotten that when you adopted a child magically their assistance l appearance always changed to match your own in some way. He now had chestnut brown hair, slightly sallow skin and dark cerulean blue eyes to match Christians. He could now see perfectly also which a spell had proven and had no magic that shouldn't have been on him asides from the scar.

"My lord the deed with the horcruxes is done and the fiendfyre is wearing down now however although Harrison here is very healthy in every way he can be his scar is still containing the horcrux so we have to go to plan b. We'll need to slice it open and put some basilisk venom inside there in small drops to slowly but surely kill it off completely" she said as they prepared. The knife went in cutting it open which he oddly didn't feel. It was as the horcrux was purged via the six drops of basilisk venom it took that he wailed out crying hysterically at the searing pain it had caused him. When the drops of phoenix tears three in all were adminsitered he was fine and sleeping once again.

"Ragnok thank you so very much. I would like to create an alias for him to use in the muggle world when he is there with me. His name there is to be Thomas Lawrence Bond and he is to have legal records stating this. Now I would like his accounts to be looked over thoroughly and any money taken is to be put back in there and then the account key is to be made null and void. I want the same palm scanner for my own vault put on all of his. No one from here will know how to access it should they try. Should anyone come in with his key looking to get money from any of them they are to be shown the palm scanner which won't work for them and asked to leave. Do you understand?" he said as Ragnok smiled at him nodding.

"Yes Lord Christian it is done and now here we have his records for the muggle world. I should tell you also that the pain scanner like your own won't work for someone using the polyjuice potion. Good night sir!" he said as they returned home to their Diagon Alley home Christian putting Harry in his new room as he hit the hay himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews as they truly do help me. I take on board everything which has been said to me and have worked to try and explain things a bit more here. As usual please read and review thanks love Angel x**

Waking up he made no noises just content to look around for a while. The room he was in was painted white in colour and the bed he was in was way too big for him but boy was it comfortable. He managed to wriggle his little legs and move the duvet of him before rolling out of bed. He fell on the carpet and began to cry as he'd hit his arm hardly. James came rushing in admonishing the child slightly before he healed his arm and placed him back on the bed. He quickly dressed the now happy tot in some clothes which he'd transfigured for him. He wondered what the child liked to eat and so he gave him some cereal. The boy was one and a quarter by now and was quite happy to say what he wanted. He could talk but only say a few sentences.

"Daddy where mummy?" he asked as James froze rooted to the spot. He was going as James now as they were in his London home. He had gone home to his Diagon Alley home but realised that his London home was more suitable so he was now staying there for a while. "Well Harry the bad man Voldermort came and brought her to heaven so she's gone to the sky. She didn't want to go the sky but he made her go. He is a bad man. He tried to take you to the sky and she stopped him before he took her to the sky. She was very brave and saved you!" he said as Harry smiled.

"Thank you mummy. I love ooh!" he said as he hugged James tightly. James had decided that as he knew nothing about raising children he'd need to hire a nanny of the half-blood style. He'd interview them carefully using the smallest amount of veritas serum he could. He sent out an immediate advertisement for people to come by his house from two o clock onwards that day to be interviewed. He got a response to say only one person was free then and interested so he arranged for her to come by at one thirty instead of two. He decided on a trip to muggle London to buy the essentials for his new child. He would be doing so in the magical world as well as he knew he couldn't use all of the products from the muggle world in the magical world as some of them were different.

He went to Mothercare buying a dark wood sleight cot bed. Whilst there he purchased a stroller, some clothes, a changing unit, a wardrobe and some bottles and dummies as well as some feeding and sterilising things. He put them in his home magically as soon as he'd bought them. Next he went to the cash and carry to get enough baby nappies and things to last him for two years. He'd paid over three thousand pounds for all the stuff but as money wasn't a worry for him he didn't need to care about how much he was spending. Going into the Wizarding world with Harry now in his new clothes and stroller he bought all the stuff he'd need before returning home to meet Lady Arianna Ravenswood. She was a young single woman who was independently well off but still looking for the kind of employment which would allow her to do what she desired in her free time as well. She approached his house ringing the bell and entered as soon as he'd answered the door.

"Lady Ravenswood come in please and have a seat. Now in order for you to get the job with me I have a strict policy. I always pay handsomely but if you are to get the job you need to take one drop of veritas serum and answer two questions for me. Should you get the answers right I will need an unbreakable vow from you. The child you need to care for is a unique child and has only been my ward since yesterday due to extenuating circumstances. Do I have your permission to administer the serum?" he asked to which she reeled back in shock. She'd not expected this at all. She had no idea what he'd ask but decided to go with it as it could only get better for her after it after all.

"You may proceed!" she said as he administered the one drop accurately.

" _Ok Lady Ravenswood please tell me your views about Dumbledore and Voldermort like which one do you support?"_

" _I don't support either of them. I mean Voldermort is pure evil and he is beyond redeeming but Albus is too secretive about everything he ever does which leads me to believe he has a lot to hide. I don't know why and I can't explain it but he has never given me personally a reason to trust him and so I don't."_

" _If I ask you to give me an unbreakable vow and then watch a horrible memory of mine which then explains the vow will you be ok to do it?"_

" _I find it strange that you feel like you need to even ask. I will of course!"_ she said seriously as the serum wore off.

"You're answers were good and the right kind of answers to give me. Now I need you to give me an unbreakable vow that you will never repeat to anyone what I tell you next as it is vital to this child that no one knows" he said as she smiled at him giving him the vow.

"Now here he is my son for all intents and purposes. You know me as Lord Christian James Grey but in the muggle world where I work for MI5 I am known as James Christian Bond. Whilst he is here with us in the muggle world he is to be known as Thomas Lawrence Bond. His real name and the one he shall be using in the magical world is Harry James Potter Grey. Yes you did hear me correctly this here is Harry James Potter and he did save us from Voldermort. He is now my son and now I need you to view the next memory here for me which explains how he came to be my son!" he said as she went into the pensive.

She emerged half an hour later crying. "Oh my boy I'm so very sorry this happened to you both. I will of course be delighted to care for and look after you both equally. I request two weekends off a month and that is all. Will I live here with you or come from my own home every day?" she asked as he reeled back in shock now himself.

"To be honest Arianna I am delighted you accept us. You may live with us in my spare room. Now I just need help raising and feeding him and so on as I have no experience in this and I know you don't either but I figured we could help each other learning as we go. I trust you implicitly with this vow and so you will be paid five thousand galleons a month for your services. Harry here will know love and honour and he will also know about secret service muggle gadgets as you'll come to know I use many of them in my house. The palm scanner I have will admit only those I say it can into the various hidden rooms in this house. This house is three storeys. On the top floor are all of our bedrooms as well four offices for myself, James, Harry and Thomas to separate the gadgets from the magic and so on. Down on the first floor we have the living room, bathroom, kitchen dining room and hidden corridor. This corridor contains secret MI5 rooms but one which you will be allowed access is the Gym Room and the Pool Room. Downstairs we have a library which you may access and the other rooms are top secret MI5 rooms. Now have you any questions for me?" he asked her as she watched him in awe whilst smiling at Harry who was playing with a train set on the floor happily giggling.

"May I please know why he looks so like you?" she asked as he giggled himself.

"You know I'd forgotten that. Last night as you saw from my memories I had the Dursleys Harry's relatives sign him over to me legally and magically and then you will notice before I took them and their son to Ohio I signed them myself before sending them off magically. Well I used a blood quill as did they only they didn't know it was a blood quill as I had it designed to resemble a muggle pen. Quite ingenious actually. By mingling our bloods on the one set of forms I blood adopted Harry. It was only as you saw that after he was cured his appearance changed. I was confused when the bank said he'd been cursed by Dumbledore as you saw in my memories that Hagrid handed Harry to him after which he placed him in the basket on their doorstep and then left with the others. It is my guess that he got to Godrics Hollow before Hagrid did to place the spells on him and then very carefully instructed Hagrid to get the boy quickly before Sirius Black could. I mean he knew it'd look very suspicious indeed if he was seen with the child so he needed to act and fast too!" he responded.

"Yes that sounds about right. It would certainly explain why you never saw him place the spells there even though they were there in the end. How may I ask did you get the Dursleys and their son or should I say the Daikon's over to Columbus Ohio so quickly without being caught for it? This type of thing usually takes ages to prepare what with finding them a career and a home and so on" she asked him as he smiled. It had been a logical question and one which showed that she had a lot of sense in her head. It was people who thought like this about everything which made him tick. He just loved spending time with people as logical and sensible as he was.

"I had been preparing to take the alias of Daikon when I went on a mission there in a few weeks. It was to be an undercover operation and so I was to have a home, a job and indeed a car as well as the corresponding accounts. I even had a magical portkey designed to take me there which I got from the Ministry as they know what I do and give them to me now all the time without question. I already had everything set up and I know I had it set up for me but what would someone else taking my place do if not solve an immediate problem I had right there which needed to be fixed immediately if not sooner. I know it personally throws a spanner in the works for me at work but I do have a month until I need to go on that mission so I can just rearrange things in the month that remains. Yes it will be tight but I can do it. For my mission I will be gone for about a year but will floo in all the time to see Harry or Thomas here whenever I can which will be about once a day for a few hours. Now don't forget he's Thomas here and Harry there ok" he said as she smiled at him.

"Indeed Mr Bond I won't. Thank you for this opportunity and I will see you later. Right now I'm going to set my affairs in order and I will be by during the week to move in my things!" she said as she kissed Harry's cheek and left.

By now the train set was flying around the room as Harry clapped. My goodness he was a powerful little one wasn't he. He had already decided to use this advantage teaching Harry all about wandless magic. He would teach him everything up until his last year of school so he would know everything wandlessly before going even going to school. It would give him a serious edge and as he couldn't be traced this way he could also work in the special sector of MI5 for talented youths. He'd know so much that he'd be a lethal weapon by the time he got to school. Now however for the next few years he was content to just let him be a child and get messy if he wanted to, throw tantrums if he wanted to and generally just be a child. They'd be going to theme parks and doing all manner of cool stuff. James could easily separate himself from his work and just enjoy being a dad. It was after all very new and exciting. As they finished their dinner in McDonald's of all places which made James really laugh he took Harry home and put him to bed in his new bed. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow as did James'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter and thank you for the reviews as they truly do help. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review love Angel x**

Waking up in the morning James had Arianna moved in before Harry even woke up which she thanked him deeply for. "Arianna I must spend the day in my office across the hall going through things and I expect you to find something for yourself and Harry to do all day. Here is one hundred galleons. I really hope you have a pleasant day. Depending on when I've finished doing whatever it is I need to do I may see you earlier then this evening. Oh I almost forgot here is one hundred pounds as well in case you need to do something with him in the muggle world. In the kitchen on the counter top by the sink you will find a silk purple purse which can get you any money muggle or magical for Harry's need which only you or I have access to so he will always have what he needs. Take whatever food and things you need. Good day!" he said leaving and heading into his office.

She smiled waking Harry up and feeding him his bottle. She got him some baby porridge putting some sliced bananas in it and fed it to him slowly. He loved the soft, sweet and slightly mushy texture of the bananas in his mouth giggling softly as he ate it. She hadn't decided what they were going to do yet today but she knew they'd have fun. Up in his office James looked at the two undetectably extended duffle bags in rage. He chose to unleash just one of them seeing a load of furniture and electrical equipment sprawled all over his office. He saw various items of clothing and jewellery as well as various amounts of paperwork. He shrunk all the useless furniture burning it in his office fire as it was no longer of use to anyone. Besides which he couldn't think of anyone who'd actually want a neon pink couch. Just what was that wretched woman thinking? Neon pink in this day and age! Yes he knew all about the sign of the times but still it was horrendous.

Turning to the files and papers he could see various bills and their two wills which he read in interest only. These would be null and void now anyway.

 _This here is the last will and testament of myself Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans and revokes any and all former wills. If you are reading this and my death has not been natural it will be the cause of my so called Sister Lillian June Potter nee Evans and her husband James Harrison Potter. Lily I am truly sorry you turned out to be such a freak and couldn't have just been normal like me. Mum and dad never let me ever forget that we would never special like you did you know that? I was beaten and tortured my whole damn life because I will never be as special as you their words not mine. I hate them for what they did and I hate you for living. If you simply died my life would have been better. I have always been bitter let's face it but nothing will ever matter more to me then my son and I mean nothing._

 _Vernon you already have my love and enough of your own money and common sense that I know I don't even need to leave you anything. Besides which we all know I simply settled to get away from the stigma of Lily. I would have married anyone and we both know that so don't ever think you're that special. Obviously you'll always be special to me in your own way. I leave all my worldly possessions to my one and only son/miracle Dudley John Dursley. To my sister in law Marjorie Anne Dursley I leave the amount of one thousand pounds in order to fix her face as no one likes a horse. Yes I do know Vernon would hate me for saying so but hate is nothing new to me. Everyone hates me and it's alright now. I've just learned to deal with it. To my nephew Harry James Potter I apologise that you will never be normal like me. To carry the burden of your quite frankly disgusting mother is something no child should ever have to bear. I leave you ten pounds (figure out how to spend it). Signed Mrs Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans._

He gasped at the hatred in it. She'd not ever loved anything had she? Being beaten because she was not a witch nor would she ever be was tough to deal with he could see that. It did not excuse her current behaviour but it did explain it certainly. He read Vernon's in which he said much the same thing. Then he found an interesting greying and exceptionally old letter from Hogwarts wondering what it was about.

 _Dear Miss Petunia Evans,_

 _I thank you kindly for your letter however our school only accepts witches and wizards here who can study and practice magic. We cannot as you have requested make you magical and I am sorry for this. I understand things are tough at home but I assure you that you will see your sister Lillian every summer and Christmas vacation. It will just be like she is at boarding school. As I say we cannot make you a witch but please rest assured that your parents just miss her terribly and will come to terms with it. You are special in your own unique way I am sure and once you find it your parents will be so proud of you I have no doubt. Take care of yourself,_

 _Signed Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

So she'd wanted to become a witch and written to him about it to boot. This was actually priceless as he sat there laughing loudly. He searched through the rest of the files finding nothing except paid and or due bills and invoices for Vernon's work etc. That is until he came across the latest and indeed freshest looking letter of them all. It was from Albus as he could tell by the writing. What had he to say now? This letter was indeed longer. He summoned himself some tea and a croissant before he set about reading the letter in fascination.

 _Dear Mrs Petunia Marie Dursley and Mr Vernon John Dursley,_

 _I am so very sorry that I write to you always of troubles as it is not something I enjoy doing of this I assure you. As you aware I told Lillian to speak with you about the Dark Lord Voldermort otherwise known as Tom Marvolo Riddle and magic tells me she did. Whether or not you believed what she was saying is as of yet unknown. Someone I know and trust dearly told me a prophecy which in simple terms is an utterance of the future and in the prophecy or vision of the future she spoke of a boy born as the seventh month dies which was Harry. Now as she was telling me this in a private room in a local pub someone whom I trusted who was also following Lord Voldermort heard part of it before he was asked to leave the pub. He thinking he'd gotten it in all of its entirety went straight to Voldermort with it who put two and two together coming up with six._

 _He also thought as I did that this was about the Potter child. I heard from my so called friend who loved Lily dearly and only wished to impart what he'd heard to his master who told me what his master now thought and intended to do to her. He told me he loved her and begged me to put them all into hiding which I did so long as he would be a spy for me in their camp which he agreed to do. They got a house in an area called Godrics Hollow and I cast a spell on the house which is known as the fidelious charm. This charm means that no one who the appointed secret keeper doesn't speak to can get into or even find the house. The job of the secret keeper which was chosen by the Potters to be their good friend Sirius Orion Black is to know the address of the house allowing only those he trusts most to know the address so they may find the house and enter it freely._

 _Unfortunately for the Potters their trust was misplaced as he fed this information to Lord Voldermort who found their home killing them both though they fought valiantly. It was when he tried to kill young Harry James Potter that the curse rebounded on him, killing him instead and leaving Harry with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. It is because he destroyed this mad man that he is a legendary hero in our world and is known everywhere as the famous boy who lived. It is for this reason that I am writing this letter._

 _As it stands neither of the Potter's had a will and so Harry must go to the only living relatives he has which would be you! I understand how inconvenient this is but there is simply nothing else to be done as he wouldn't be safe with any other family. Rogue supporters of Voldermort who are still alive would simply pretend to want to house him in order to either kill him or more than likely turn him dark which I will never allow to happen so long as I am alive. I have put magical wards on your home for his safety so he can't be found by anyone evil. I have also erected a ward directing all his owl mail to me so he won't be disturbed and have his childhood ruined by fame. I warn you now you are to treat him like your own son and if I ever hear otherwise there will be consequences at some stage when I have the time to actually hand them out to up to you. Just behave yourselves okay. I am once again sorry for your loss and wish only the best of things for you and yours._

 _Signed Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

James threw down the letter in rage. He'd lied about them having a will and then told them things no muggle would ever be able to understand. It was no wonder they were fucked off. Having this thrust upon them whether or which was most certainly hard. Making a few copies of the letter he sat to ponder what he should do now with this information. He knew he'd need to investigate this matter before leaving on his mission that's one sure thing. Deciding to wait until Arianna and Harry got back from the park in order to show her the letter he decided it was best to go through every single file here lest he miss something of more importance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews as they really help me immensely. I hope you like it so please read and review thanks, love Angel x**

Sitting at his office desk James continued to read through the various letters he'd found amongst the Dursley's stuff. He was interrupted reading a riveting letter from Jane Petunias friend who'd had a baby who died of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome by a letter market urgent.

 _Lord Christian Harrison Grey,_

 _Your presence is required in exactly two hours for an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot in relation to the trial of one Sirius Orion Black as arranged by our chief warlock Albus Dumbledore himself. However as Albus Dumbledore knew the man in question he will not be present at the trial as he is a serious conflict of interest. See you in two hours._

 _Signed, Minister Millicent Bagnold._

He left a note for Harry and Arianna and went to his Diagon Alley home to get the appropriate robes as he was very interested to speak to Sirius Orion Black if he was indeed innocent which knowing Dumbledore he well could be. He arrived in his other home and greeted his elf Suzie who prepared his robes for him. Soon enough after making sure to eat his lunch he went over to the ministry entering court room number seven. He sat in the second row waiting as everyone else filled in. Amelia Bones stood in becoming the chief warlock for this case. As everyone was seated she spoke clearly in a commanding tone.

 _ **Welcome to the sixth sitting of the Wizengamot this year alone. Today is the trial of Sirius Orion Black who is believed to be the one responsible for giving Lord Voldermort the whereabouts of the home of Lillian and James Potter whereby he then entered killing them and attempting to kill their son which we all know was a failure. Now the point of this trial is to not pass judgement until the end. I reserve the right to make everyone give a vow to that affect right now. Good stuff now that we've all given vows, bring in the prisoner and present him with six drops of veritas serum.**_ She said as he was brought in and fed the serum. He didn't look too bad after three or four days in Azkaban.

She told everyone he'd be asked a few standard questions to see that serum was indeed working before getting into it.

 _ **Please sir give me your name and date of birth.**_

 _ **I am Sirius Orion Black born on September 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **1960.**_

 _ **Ok very good. Please tell me do you support the greater good or Voldermort?**_

 _ **I don't support Voldermort as anyone who checks me will see I have no mark but I don't support this idea of the greater good either. I am a grey wizard. I won't always resort to the unforgivables but people must see that simply stunning the disgusting followers of Voldermort is never going to work. These cretins need to be killed. In my humble opinion they lost their right to a second chance the day they sold their soul to that son of a bitch!**_

 _ **Have you ever considered becoming a death eater?**_

 _ **Yes I have as a teenager. My mother disowned her own son choosing to burn him off the family tree because I was not dark enough for her. I thought that becoming a death eater would gain her love but when I saw that it would I realised that being a death eater simply to gain my mothers love was not a good enough reason to become one. Fuck her if she can't just love me the way I am. I mean let's face it she's always hated me for being in Gryffindor.**_

 _ **Who was the secret keeper for the Potters residence?**_

 _ **Initially it was indeed me but as myself, James, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin love pranking people we thought it would be hilarious to change the secret keeper to Peter to fool you all which unfortunately for me worked. You all thought it was me when it wasn't.**_

 _ **Did you suspect he was working for Voldermort Peter Pettigrew I mean?**_

 _ **No we never did none of us. I mean Peter is a fat lump of a man who never really looked like the kind of man who even had the stones to be following Voldermort of all people.**_

 _ **Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and fifteen muggles once you'd found about him?**_

 _ **No I didn't. Peter isn't dead either. Back in school due to personal circumstances I'd rather not get into myself, James, Remus and Peter became illegal animaguses. I know it's illegal that we didn't register ourselves and I'm sorry about that. I'm a black dog, James was a stag and Peter is a common garden rat. When I found out what he'd done I went after him to kill him for betraying his so called best friends to Voldermort but when I caught up to him he sliced off his own finger, blew up a gas canister killing all those muggles and disappeared into the sewers. If there is a way of capturing animaguses I don't know it so I'm sorry about that. I did say when captured that I killed my friends as it had been my idea to make Peter their new secret keeper and so I felt responsible. It was my fault for choosing them and now I've lost my best friends forever!**_ He said bursting into tears making everyone gasp at that. It was clear he was not responsible.

 _ **Now to become a secret keeper you must cast the fidelious and could you please tell the court which one of you did it?**_

 _ **We couldn't do it so we had Albus Dumbledore do it for us. We watched him clearly so we could memorise how to do it should we ever wish to change it which James then did for when we selected Peter. As Dumbledore did it first and wasn't even told about our change in secret keepers I imagine he probably does think it was me which is a shame.**_

 _ **Okay please take the prisoner downstairs and give him the antidote to the serum and wait now for I will summon the rat. I know the spell as all us Aurors need to know it. It's not something Sirius Orion Black who was training to be an Auror had learned yet which is why he didn't know of it. Mind the noise as there will be a blast sound when he comes here. I am just erecting anti animgus wards.**_ She said doing just that. It did take ten minutes but eventually to the shock and horror of everyone he was present. He was forced to transform back and placed into magical suppressing cuffs where he was fed the veritas serum and the two wands he'd had on him his own and Voldermorts were removed forcefully..

 _ **Okay please state your name and date of birth.**_

 _ **I am Peter John Pettigrew born on the twenty sixth of March 1960.**_

 _ **Are you a follower of the greater good or Lord Voldermort?**_

 _ **Oh I fully follow Lord Voldermort. We need to be rid of the mudbloods as soon as we can. I even have the mark to prove it on my left arm. Obviously I don't have the stones to do much but that doesn't mean I'm useless either.**_

 _ **Did you sell him the location of Lillian and James Potter?**_

 _ **I did but I had no choice it was either tell him where they live or loose my life and to be honest I actually quite like my life. I know it's bad to end theirs in order to save my own but to be honest if I don't think of number one who will do it?**_

 _ **Did you try to frame Sirius Black by cutting off your own finger and killing those muggles by blasting the gas canister?**_

 _ **Oh right. Well obviously I must have. I didn't know I'd hit a gas canister. I never was the best at spells. I just know that I hit something which exploded killing everyone while I escaped into the sewers.**_

 _ **Did you care that you had essentially set Sirius Orion Black up to spend his life in jail for a crime he didn't commit?**_

 _ **As I said before if I don't think of number one who would do it? Anyway he's a disgrace and his family hate him because he's not dark enough. He's a scum of earth whose mother blasted him off the family tree for it. She'll never love him and neither will anyone else if I have any say in the matter. He's as useless as butter in the sun fucking prick.**_

 _ **Did you ever care about young Harry James Potter at all or what might happen to him afterwards?**_

 _ **Not really. He was supposed to die and didn't. Would he like a damn medal with that? I have no ides where he went and to be honest I don't care to know. I hope he gets all that comes to him.**_

 _ **Where did you go before you came here?**_

 _ **I went to Devon to hang with the Weasley family. I mean I didn't know them that well but they accepted me as a pet rat into their family no questions asked stupid fucking saps. I was fed and put in a warm cage to sleep which is the least I deserved after my hard days work. I mean what idiot finds a rat in the garden and thinks hey this will make a great pet. Even if it was there son he's a fool.**_

 _ **On your arrival here two wands were taken from you who did they belong to?**_

 _ **The ash wand is mine and the white one belongs to Lord Voldermort. I will be giving it to him when he revives himself to kill Harry Potter for good. As I did this good deed I will be given a front row seat for the action and I can't wait for it. Little Peter John Pettigrew will finally get the recognition he deserves. Remus John Lupin is a werewolf which is why we even became animaguses and I hope he's hanged for it. He's totally harmless but seeing him die friendless would be so much fun. I mean he's smarter then half the people in this room but as I told him before werewolves in our society though they only change once a month will never be respected enough to be employed. He should be killed and or put in a jail cell where he'll kill himself when he transforms. What a sad sap thinking anyone would actually love him!**_

 _ **Who else that you know of is in Lord Voldermorts inner circle?**_

 _ **Lucius Malfoy which is a big surprise considering his power in our world. I mean he really does hide it well doesn't he? Severus Snape is one but doesn't actually want to be one. He only became one because Voldermort tricked him. He said he'd make him a potions master which did happen but not because he joined. What a fool. I mean the only way to get rid of it would be via muggle surgery to cut that section of the arm out and replace it with skin from other areas. Voldermort did that on purpose as he knew no one would ever go to the muggles to get the cure. That was genius I think. I mean greaseface Snivillious will have to live with it his whole life now even though he doesn't want it anymore.**_

 _ **Okay bring the prisoner down the cells and wait for my instructions!**_ She said as he was carted off cackling evilly. Both Minerva and Remus Lupin himself who had been in the stands watching the trial cried openly in shock. Minerva was furious Albus had been so sure he'd done it when he clearly hadn't. Remus felt ashamed he'd believed it was Sirius as well. He was alarmed everyone now knew he was a werewolf.

 _ **Now we need to decide what to do. All those in favour of clearing Sirius Orion Black of all charges and compensating him for a few days raise your wands now. Okay then that's decided.**_

 _ **Hem hem! Are we seriously just going to forget that we have a werewolf here in our presence? I mean he might kill us all including all of our children! I don't feel one bit safe and I want him disposed of now!**_

 _ **Madame Umbridge he's not the one on trial here. If you feel badly about it then I'd suggest you leave. Mr Lupin would you consent to taking one drop of veritas serum just so we can as we have you here put it on record as to how you became a werewolf?**_

He agreed easily thinking that if people knew it would be easier for him.

 _ **How did you become a werewolf and who do you support in this whole thing?**_

 _ **I was six years old when I went walking with my family in the woods near my home and I was attacked by none other then Fenrir Greyback. He bit me so badly I almost died but they managed to save my life. Thanks to him I'll always be a monster one day a month and no one will ever love me. I am grey like Sirius.**_

 _ **Thank you Mr Lupin. I feel as the Wizengamot is here we should deal with everything of importance now. It may take longer yes but once everything is done we can then head home with clear consciences. If Minister Bagnold agrees we will deal with the case at hand and give everyone here present including her some veritas serum about Voldermort?**_

 _ **I do so consent. It will be easier and clear up some confusion for everyone present. Please proceed and may I point out that anyone who doesn't comply will find themselves jobless before they can say salary!**_

 _ **Now back to the current trial all those who believe Peter John Pettigrew should have his soul fed to the dementors in here in just five minutes raise your wands. Okay then that's sorted please bring up the prisoners again.**_

 _ **Lord Sirius Orion Black you are hereby freed of all charges and the black mark taken off your record. You will be given twenty thousand galleons compensation for wrongful imprisonment which will be in your account in a few hours. You are as of now promoted to Senior Auror trainer in the Aurors Corpse and expected to return to work after a two week vacation. It is now in your record. Put it this way you are almost like my undersecretary. Now bring up the second prisoner. Peter Brian Pettigrew you are guilty of the crimes of leading Lord Voldermort to your friends and framing Sirius Orion Black here amongst other things. You will now have your soul fed to the dementors!**_

She ordered as Sirius broke down in tears and Peter screamed as the dementors entered. There were ten of them for maximum punishment and he screamed out soiling his pants as everyone watched in horror as his soul was ripped from his body. Soon enough there was nothing but bones left behind which the dementors then picked up eating between them and left as they were instructed to do so. Everyone was given veritas serum and asked who they followed. Lucius Malfoy and Dawlish amongst others were questioned more intensely on what they'd done before being fed to the dementors too. It was rather harrowing to watch but needed to be done if people were going to take this law system seriously. After the trial had ended Christian approached Sirius.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black I am Lord Christian James Grey and I need to speak to you in private about your godson. Please come with me as it is of extreme importance that we have a serious conversation!"

"Oh god I hope Harry's alright! Please lead the way!" he said as the entered a room which was warded and silenced for privacy.

"Okay now I need to show you a very difficult memory to watch which will explain why the youth has been blood adopted by me and is my custody. I need a vow that you will not share this information or anything you see in this memory with anyone at all!" he said as Sirius looked at him in confusion.

"Well this is not normal at all is it? How confusing! I Sirius Orion Black do herby swear on my life and magic that I will never tell anyone at all of what I see here so mote it be!" he said as he delved into the memories coming out some time later fuming.

"That bastard! I don't care what he thought I did he had no right whatsoever to do what he had done!" he snapped.

"Now as you've noticed Harry looks nothing like his parents and more like me but I want you to know that you are welcome at either or these addresses at any time of day or night to see Harry. You are still his godfather and I will never ever stop you. I have a nanny for him Lady Arianna Ravenswood and she works wonders for him. Also I must now tell you that I work for MI5 which you saw in the memory and so Harry will grow up knowing how to defend him the muggle way and magical way. I will teach him the muggle way mainly and I'd love for you to teach him the magical way. He should begin his training when he's eight. I'd be the best for the muggle side of things and the magical side of things but as you don't know how muggles work you can do the magical side of things. Do you agree?" he asked Sirius who smiled deeply.

"Oh Lord Grey indeed I do agree. Thank you so much for not stopping me form seeing him. I'll be over for breakfast with him for most morning meals. I wanted to ask you have the muggles got something which can set fire to something that magical flames won't work on?" he asked as Christian smiled.

"Indeed we do. Here you go and now when you press this, a flame comes out and then when you release the flames go away. I almost forgot to tell you that one of my properties is in the muggle world and whilst I am there I am known as James Christian Bond or 007 and Harry is known as Thomas Lawrence Bond my son. In the magical world I am known as Christian James Grey and Harry is known as Harrison James Potter Grey should he choose to add in the Grey at a later date!" he said as Sirius took the device home with him.

He entered the ancestral home of the black family smiling.

 _ **Stupid mudblood loving idiot. No son of mine would ever disgrace this family in such an awful way. I will always love Regulus over you, you useless sack of shit! You will never ever be my son I hate you!**_

 _ **Do shut up mother!**_ He said using the lighter to burn the portrait successfully. Like most people the Black's never protected against the muggle world as they never thought muggles would have anything that could cause them any serious harm. Conjuring water for the now spreading flames he out the flames and put the ashes into the fireplace.

"Kreacher! You have one of two choices. Either clean up this whole house giving me any and all dark items you ever find and make it so I can live in it again or you can get clothes which believe me I am not afraid to give you. If you want respect it must be earned and so you are to treat everyone the same!"

"Yes Master. Kreacher is not happy but Kreacher will do it! The house will be glorious once again even if it does take a week to complete!" he said as Sirius smiled slightly.

"I will be gone for that time and I expect to be notified when it's done. I'll be staying in a magical hotel until then. See you later Kreacher and thank you for making the wise decision to respect me and any guests I may have in my home later on!" he said as he left once again.

At home James arrived minus his fancy robes to find Harry asleep in his cot after a tiring evening. He hadn't realised it had been such a long day. They'd been to the park where they met another child who could do magic. Arianna had spoken to the child's parents who were shocked to hear about it but agreed that training their daughter safely was the best option. Her name was Hermione Jean Granger and she would be a frequent visitor to their home.

"Arianna I must retire to bed now as I am very tired indeed. I am delighted to hear about Miss Granger and I hope to see her around here more. It would do Harry good to have an ally to train with before he goes to school! Goodnight my dear and thank you very much!" he said as he left the room.

"You are most welcome James. Thank you too Harry is so much happier now!" she said as she too retired to bed falling asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Angel x**_

 _*Time skips seven years*_

"M I have a magical test I'd like to perform on you. Don't worry it's not a spell or anything but I will need a blood sample from you. This test will just tell me why you're not a witch or wizard!" he said as she smiled at him.

"Well Bond fire away! Here you go!" she said extending her arm so he could do the test. He removed some blood the normal muggle way and dropped some of it on a paper which glowed golden as a family tree appeared there. M was fascinated by the process as she watched the words appear there in awe.

It stated that she was in fact a half blood but as her grandparents had been pureblood giving birth to squibs who were then removed from the family that's why she never knew she could do magic. Her own parents had known nothing about it and as their family name had been changed she wasn't able to be found when the time to go to school came for her. Her actual name was Marian Meredith Neeta Green. She was amazed at this. He brought in someone to make her a wand which suited her best and set about training her in the ways of magic. He knew of a spell purebloods used on their children so they'd know everything from years one to seven before going to school to give them a seriously unfair advantage and decided to help himself by using it now on M.

He was amazed as it really did work. By the end of the day he had her casting spells effortlessly and was just finished teaching her how to use spells wandlessly which came naturally to her as she'd inherited the ability from her family. Meanwhile Harry was with Hermione and Arianna in the Cinema watching the latest Disney film Oliver and Company. After that Hermione knew she wanted a kitten forever. She was such a girl Harry thought. They were both eight years old and Harry knew he was magical as did Hermione. They had both been trained slightly in the MI5 way of things but not before being given a small amount of harmless common sense broth so they did nothing they shouldn't have with the stuff.

So far they had learned how to use deadly lasers safely. They each had a laser pen which could shoot out a deadly laser which could sever anything it touched instantly. James was planning on putting them in some quills for self defence at a later time. Safety was key and to be honest who expected a quill to be deadly, no one did. They also had training in various style bombs such as tear gas etc and they'd learn the much more potent stuff when they were older. They were only allowed to use such things as they'd shown great responsibility and care whilst handling them. Otherwise they wouldn't have been allowed.

Using magic James was able to get them top security passes within the MI5 core so they could use magic at home without the underage rules affecting them. It was great and to be honest Q who was magical in fact muggleborn himself loved the challenge of coming up with gadgets which could be taken to school with them and used whenever they may need it. Magic ensured that the young new agents 008 Harry and 009 Hermione would never be questioned about things based on their ages. They were in fact more mature then most of the adults in the building due to their only child upbringing. They may have been only children but were never spoiled unlike pureblood children. On Hermione's birthday she was given an inheritance test and her parents and herself got a surprise.

She was in fact a halfblood as one of her parents had been magical but their own parents had erased his memories of magic altogether in order to protect him from Voldermort. It certainly did explain why a) he knew nothing about magic and b) was still alive. She went to the hospital for her magical shots with Harry surprised to see Molly Weasley there although she didn't know who that was at the time. She was just surprised by the way in which the woman was talking to her son. She was there getting her shots for Ronald who was moaning that he never gets to have anything of his own. He was in fact acting rather spoilt and it was this moment which made James think hard. He'd heard something somewhere about the Weasley's but what had it been?

Oh that's right he'd been to busy to properly read the letter he'd received that morning from the bank. He'd need to actually read that properly when he got home. Going home to his magical home in Diagon Alley where Hermione and Harry were having a movie night sleep over he entered his study and opened the letter he'd received that morning.

 _Dear Lord Christian Harrison Grey,_

 _We regret to inform you that we have done as you asked and checked the accounts of Harrison James Potter before he was abandoned at the Dursley residence that night nine years ago. We regret that like you it had not occurred with us to check it out but at least we have now. Before he was dumped at their doorstep he or shall we say whoever was controlling his accounts gave one hundred thousand galleons to the Weasley family in particular a little girl named Ginerva Molly Weasley._

 _Upon investigating we can tell it was not her or her father who put the money there. They have been contacted by us in secret without the knowledge of his wife and questioned via the Goblin made truth stone and they knew nothing of it nor the marriage contract between Harry and Ginerva we found in the back of his trust vault. We have examined it and we can tell that neither Lillian or James Potter have signed it. It was signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Molly Anne Weasley. We note that neither have told Arthur William Weasley about it which is why he knew nothing. Their daughter Ginerva Molly Weasley had not been informed of it either as Molly and Albus wished to keep it a secret for now._

 _This however is not the end as we tested his blood like you asked us to and he has got three marriage contracts which have carried over from the family titles he's inherited. Those titles are Draven, Warrens and Peverell. With the Draven line he has to marry Susan Marie Bones. For the Warrens line he is expected to marry Daphne June Greengrass and lastly for the Peverell line he is expected to marry Luna Liandra Lovegood. Obviously for the Potter line continuation he needs to marry someone but his parents have specified people he may choose from in a list. They haven't provided him with a marriage contract per say but have provided a list of woman from which he must select one. They are Su Chung Li, Katie Anne Bell, Tracey Maureen Davis and lastly Angelina Joan Johnson. They have specified he is to make the decision at the end of his first year. I hope everything else with you is well and I await your appearance in person or response via letter as to what we should do about his accounts._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Griphook account manager for the Potter Accounts, Gringotts London._

He frowned deeply. Harry would have a load of spouses and he wasn't sure how he'd feel about it. He'd need to tell him about it soon. I think he was due a talking to tomorrow and perhaps Arianna could help him understanding women slightly better and which choice might better suit him. Hmm it would be an interesting conversation that's one sure thing.

 _ **AN: Please tell me which girl from his parents list you think he should choose.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Pleasee read and review love Angel x**

Harry woke up in the morning and went into the kitchen to have his breakfast where he could see that James was deadly upset about something. It was all over his face that something was troubling him as to whether or not it had anythingg to do with him was yet to be seen. James however had been up late the night before deciding what he was going to do today. Turning to Arianna he spoke next. "Arianna I've asked the bank to collect some information for me and put it in a file which I want you to collect for me. Once you've collected the file I need you to come home, go into your room and read through it. Once you've done that I want your opinion on which option in your own personal opinion is the best one. Don't worry as nothing you say will ever be wrong as your own personal can't possibly be wrong" he said as she left happily kissing Harry's head on the way out.

"Is everything alright Dad?" asked Harry seriously. He knew by now obviously that James wasn't his biological father but he was his adoptive father and more of a dad to him then anyone else had ever been through no fault of their own of course. Sirius still called by often or uncle Sirius as he now called him.

"Don't worry about me son everything will be explained in a little while. Eat up you'll need your strength today!" he said kissing his head as he sipped on his coffee whilst observinng the boy happily. Arianna returned and went to her room opening the file. Inside, it contained a dossier of information on Su Chung Li, Katie Anne Bell, Tracey Maureen Davis and Angelina Joan Johnson. Each page contained information about the girls backgrounds and so on. Initially she was confused about what they were needed for but assumed it would all make sense later on.

 **Name of female:** _ **Su Chung Li**_

 **Age of female:** _ **8 years of age**_

 **Date of birth of female:** _ **September 18th 1980**_

 **Name of parents:** _ **Feng Hoy Li (Father) , Keiko Jun Li (Mother)**_

 **Occupation of mother:** _ **Head of Law Department Ministry of Magic.**_

 **Occupation of father:** __ _ **Head of the Sports and Recreation Department Ministry of Magic.**_

 **Main residence:** _ **Featherton Manor, Devonshire, United Kingdom.**_

 **Holiday residence:** _ **Claymour House, Kyoto, Japan.**_

 **Personal assets:** _ **Madame Su Chung Li has a manor of her own namely White Willow Estate, Thrup, Oxford, United Kingdom which she is due to inherit on her sixteenth birthday at which point she may live in it or do with it as she sees fit. After this madame Li has enough money to be financially independent all of her life without working should she choose to do so.**_

Having read this Arianna smiled as it seemed like this girl whoever she was had good then read the next file.

 **Name of female:** _ **Katie Anne Bell**_

 **Age of female:** _ **10 years of age**_

 **Date of birth of female:** _ **December 8th 1978**_

 **Name of parents:** _ **John Edward Bell (Father), Marianna Elizabeth Bell (Mother)**_

 **Occupation of mother:** _ **Owner of Mortals Lexicon, Alchemy Avenue, London.**_

 **Occupation of father:** _ **Owner of Bell's Imports, Diagon Alley, London.**_

 **Main residence:** _ **Farnley Estate, St Ives, Cornwall, United Kingdom.**_

 **Holiday residence:** _ **Ivywood Chateau, La Rochelle, France.**_

 **Personal assets:** _ **Madame Katie Anne Bell has some hefty savings to see her through any rainy day which should occur as the muggles so nicely put it. She has two manors she should inherit at aged eighteen and aged sixteen. At age sixteen she shall inherit Flutterport Manor, Lake District, United Kingdom. At age eighteen she will inherit Rose Cottage, Cara Lakes, County Kerry, Ireland.**_

Arianna thought that while this information was lovely anyone who inhertied more then one manor liked themselves a bit too much. She decided to read the others still not understanding fully why James needed her opinion on them.

 **Name of female:** _ **Tracey Maureen Davis**_

 **Age of female:** _ **8 years of age.**_

 **Date of birth of female:** _ **9th of July 1980.**_

 **Name of parents:** _ **Edward (Teddy) William Davis (Father), Margaret (Peggy) Catherine Davis (Mother).**_

 **Occupation of mother:** _ **Owner of Brass Blossom Magical Retreat Centre, County Clare, Ireland.**_

 **Occupation of father:** _ **Minister of Magic Irish Ministry.**_

 **Main residence:** _ **Green Gables Manor, County Wicklow, Ireland.**_

 **Holiday residence:** _ **Juniper Hill, Vincenzo Lane, Amalfi Coast, Italy.**_

 **Personal assets:** _ **Madame Tracey Maureen Davis has a penthouse located in number 2017, The Elysian, County Cork, Ireland. She has enough money to be financially independant should she so choose to do so.**_

If Arianna was honest this one was her favourite so far. I mean her family owned a retreatt centre and not just a retreat centre but the best magical retreat centre in all of Europe. With the Minister of Magic connection also thi connection could be good for James if that's what he was looking for. She finally read the last one knowing he was outside waiting for her opinion on the matter.

 **Name of female:** _ **Angelina Joan Jonhson**_

 **Age of female:** _ **10 years of age.**_

 **Date of birth of female:** _ **25th of August 1978.**_

 **Name of parents:** _ **Damian Micheal Johnson (Father), Deirdre Mary Johnson (Mother).**_

 **Occupation of mother:** _ **Magical Seemstress taking select upmarket clients at her residence.**_

 **Occupation of father:** _ **Magical Therapist at hom office.**_

 **Main residence:** _ **Willowfield Place, Sunningdale, Norwhich, United Kingdom.**_

 **Holiday residence:** _ **Pennington Place, Bluasch Street, Antwerp, Belgium.**_

 **Personal assets:** _ **Madame Angelina Joan Johnson is financially very much independent but as of now has no manors to inherit. This is not to say she may inherit in the future as we don't know that yet.**_

Arianna placed all of the dossier files back into the main file and left her room. She entered the kitchen where James was patiently waiting. "James if it was up to me I'd pick this one personally" she said pointing to the file about Tracey Maureen Davis. He exhaled loudly. "Thank you for your opinion Arianna it was only to see what you would think of these people" he said as he went into the office where Harry was waiting and closed the door behind him.

"Son we needd to talk about something important. Now I want to ask you what you know about marriage contracts?" he asked Harry as he looked up in awe.

"Well I know that your parents decide who you will marry after they decide it with the girl or guys parents too. They will have a contract so you can marry when you're older. I read it in that pureblood ettiquette book a few years ago. Why do you ask did my parents leave one for me?" he asked seriously.

"Yes they did but that unfortunately is not all as it rarely is when it comes to you. This is tough to say right now but I had a sample of your blood tested at the bank and you inherited vaults from three different families. Those families are the Draven, Warrens and Peverell families. Now with each of these families comes a marriage contract you must fulfill not incluing the one of your parents. So in reality when you grow up you will have to have four wives. Susan Marie Bones eight years old and niece of Amelia Mary Bones head of the DMLE in our ministry is contracted for the Draven line. Daphne June Greengrass also eight years old whose father is the head of the Department for the control of Magical Foreign Substances and Underage Magic is contracted for the Warrens line. Luna Liandra Lovegood age seven whose father owns and runs the Quibbler paper is contracted for the Peverell line. Do you understand me so far?" he aksed seriously.

"Yes I understand dad. It's rather the shock isn't it. I know I act much older for my age attitude wise but even this is a shock. One thing I don't understand is that you never mentioned my family. Who did they choose or did you not tell me becaus their choice was a bad one?" Harry asked taking James' hand in his own for comfort.

"No sweetheart they didn't choose someone bad. They didn't want to limit you like all the other families had so they prepared a few people for you to choose from. I have all there information in a standard dossier here so please look at this carefully!" said James smiling at son. Harry was so wonderful at being a lot more mature then he appeared thanks to his wonderful raring at the hands of Arianna and James. Hermione also was a lot more mature then her years over learning a lot of things from MI 5 and Arianna. They had both learned early on that showing responsibility got you much more information and respect. Harry opened the dossier files and read through them thoroughly while James waited to one side sipping some coffee.

If Harry was honest he was shocked by the choies he now had at his disposal. How would he choose his future wife? The real question was who would he prefer to have as his parents in law? After looking at the various files for a while he settled at last on Tracey Maureen Davis himself. James didn't give any of his own input as he didn't wish to influence any choice Harry would make. After a quick conversation with him it was clear he'd need Arianna's help here. She could tell him all about women. He left Harry to think things over and sought Arianna out. She ws presently out in the Alley having her lunch. He'd see her when she was home again. In half an hour she was back and everything.

"Arianna please sit down. The dossier of files I asked you to look at earlier were prospective Potter wives as selected by Harry's parents. They created a list so as to not overwhelm him and so that he could choose his own spouse from that list. He ha done so choosing Tracey Maureen Davis. Also I had his blood tested at the bank and he has a further three contracts from the three families of Draven, Peverell and Warrens which he inherited. I need you to go now and see him in my office to explain to him all about women. He is old enough and mature enough to take it. He needs your guidence as from speaking to him earlier I can see he knows something but not nearly as much as he'll need to know in tthe future. Please aid him so he may be ready once he goes to school and meets a few of them for the first time. Thank you so much" he said kindly as she reeled back in shock before smiling at him herself.

"James you'll need to work on the shock factor when talking with talking to people and suddenly announcing things as that's not cool. I will talk with him now and trust me I will be very blunt with him for his own good because if I am not he will learn nothing and this defeats the purpose of even talking to him. See you this evening!" she said entering the office and closing the door behind her as James exhaled the breath he'd been holding in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter which I hope you like. As I wanted Arianna to explain everything in a blunt and technical way here that's what she does. It is done in such detail to ensure he knows all he can now in preparation for what will come with his wives in the future. Also note these are Arianna's opinions and not what everyone should think if it is not their wish to do so. As Harry in this story is a lot maturer in how he behaves for his age he is able to understand what she tells him when it is done in a literal and techinical way. Please read and review thanks to everyone for the continued support love Angel x**

Looking at Harry she could see him still looing at the information about Tracey Davis in awe. "Harry come over here. Would you like anything to eat or drink cause we need to talk about the changes in your life now?" she asked him sitting at the desk motioning for him to join her there.

"I'll just take some tea and toast please!" he said to the elf who'd he'd previously called in. "Right away Master!" said the elf leaving then returning with what he'd asked for moments later.

"Ok so Harry please tell me in your own words what you think a woman needs to feel special in her life?" she asked him as he looked up shocked by the question. If he'd expected anything that question wasn't it.

He thought about it for a while before answering. "Well I know that women need kisses and cuddles to feel special. I also know that some women who don't have a life or much else to do feel that they needd money to feel special. Money is not a privilage it's something which is earned much like respect and women could do with knowing this fact. I need to understand why women say that us men are all the same. I've heard it when they're talking to Uncle Sirius or Dad and I don't get it!" he said shocking her with his quie honest appraisal of what women do and do not need.

"Well Harry not everything is as black and white as that any more. Most women years ago did marry a man for his prosperity or money but that's not the case anymore. Marriage contracts are old and outdated in the muggle word but will likely never be outdated here. Nowadays people marry others in their contracts not because they want or need his money but because they have their own money and like the way he is as a person. Now then I will show you some pictures I'm giong to conjure and I want you to tell me what you think the best gifts to give a woman are!" she said conjuring various photos.

One had chocolates, jewellry, flowers, teddybears and books. The other had a clock, someone giving someone else a hug, a letter full of high flown sentiments, people communicating and people dancing.

"Well it's obvious that second image is the right choice. The things in the first image can be given at any time but the things in the second image such as time, affection, romance and so on do look like the things everyone should strive to give their partner. Am I right?" he asked Arianna who smiled brightly.

"Well done Harry you got it in one. Now I need to ask you what you know about what happens to a women as they mature? Please note that if you don't I will be telling you rather bluntly what happens. I need to say it bluntly so you'll understand fully what happpens" she said clearly as he thought about it.

"I know girls get all weird and cry when they're not even sad. I mean it's crazy to do that. It's like they want to just cry or something. If they want attention or indeed more attention all they need to is ask. They don't need to be all stupid and cry to get it becasue anyone with the slightest brain would know that this is most certainly not the way to go about getting it. Us guys find you hard enough to understand we don't need you crying for no reason as well. It's unfair to us as you never seem to think that we might be able to help you if you ever thought to tell us why you were crying in the first instance!" he said suddenly passionate and angry about it.

This did make Arianna laugh loudly. She wanted to be odd about it but simply couldn't. "Harry life is a lot more complicated then that. What I will say is that all girls have a lot of hormones in their bodies however when they go through puberty these hormones increase exponentially. This means that sometimes women cry because they need to for stress related reasons and sometimes women cry because their hormones which men don't have in such a high amount cause them to be so emotional. We get emotional and cry a lot sometimes because we know men will never be able to physically actually understand what we go through no matter how hard they try to do so. It's not their fault as they are not women but it still hurts. Now do you know what happens to a girl in puberty?" she asked as Harry reeled back in shock.

"I am so sorry I said what I did before I had no idea women had so much to deal with hormone wise. I do know what happens well some of it at least. To be honest it's common sense really. I look at Hermione now and see that in her chest area she is flat but then you are not so it only makes sense that she will get breasts in maturity. Also I know that men love them as I overheard some guys at Dad's work about how some woman's breasts were really sexy. Other then that and that they obviously get taller I don't know anything else!" he answered honestly.

"Ok Harry yes you are right as we hit puberty our breasts develop, we become taller and our hips widen in order to enable us to carry children in the future should we wish to do so. Now I'm going to be blunt for the moment because I need to be in order to get you to understand more about what happens to women during puberty and beyond. Now as we all know you are so mature for your age in ways and don't know things in other ways but that's what I'm here for to educate you. Now as we've said during puberty a woman develops breasts but once they are finished puberty their breasts will stop growing and stay the same size for the rest of their lives. Now every month us women get what is referred to as either a cycle or period. Did you understand everything I said so far?"

"Yes I did please tell me more and thank you so much for all of your help as this will help me to fully understand all of my wives."

"It's quite alright and please feel free to ask me any question no matter how blunt. I am here to help you in answering any and all questions you may have. Inside the female body as you can see in this diagram here we have the womb and the womb are the fallopian tubes and these here are the ovaries. During puberty and for the rest of our lives till we turn fifty or so once a month the lining here inside our wombs builds up and then sheds. When this liining is shed we loose a lot of blood and this is called a period. We get them once a month and these can last anywhere between four days to a full week. For some women they can last over week as well. Now every month an egg is released from the one or both of the ovaries and is sent down the fallopian tubes to the womb where it waits for the male sperm to impregnant it. When this happens a women will fall pregnant and have a baby. Most of the time because this doesn't happen the egg attaches itself to the womb lining and then the lining as a whole sheds resulting in the bleeding. Do you need to ask me anything right now?" she asked him as he looked so interested in all she was saying.

"Wow I imagine it must get messy with all that blood and whatnot. How do you guys stop it ruining your clothes?" he asked her curiously.

"Well women have a few options as to what they can do to stop the blood getting on their clothing. This here is a pad which sticks to the inside of your underwear and soaks up the blood for you so it doesn't get all over your clothes. These come in two types disposable or rewashable ones you can keep which are good for the envrionment. The disposable pads or sanitary towels should be changed once every four hours or whenever they are full. The pad you can keep and rewash to use again and again can stay on you from morning until night without being changed until the night time. The reason for this is because they are deisgned to soak up much more blood then a normal pad you can throw away afterwards. Next if pads are not something you like to wear then you may choose to use a tampon which you place inside yourself and change every four hours. I prefer pads myself. Now during this time of the month as we refer to it women often become very emotional and angry because we get shooting pains across our backs and tummy's which come with a period and are called menstrual cramps. Women at this tme often crave certain foods and may use either a hot water bottle or some pain killers to get rid of the pain" she said bluntly so he would understand it all.

"I am so sorry you all have to go through this and every month as well. That's not fair at all. Obviously us men will never always understand you ladies but how can we best help you at this time of the month as we wouldn't want you to be angry with us or at least too angry with us anwyay?" he asked smiling at her.

"Thank you Harry that means a lot. Now what I should have said earlier is that no two women are alike as is the way they deal with their periods or how their periods affect them. What works for one women may not for another and this is ok. We don't want you to say you understand because it will piss us off as we know you never could. All you need to do is ask us if there is anything you can do to help us. Give us tummy rubs, back rubs and any massage you can. Kiss us, cuddle us and make us feel as special as you can at thsi time. If we get emotional and angry we will say things that either don't make sense or that we don't mean. We just need you to understand that we rarely mean anything we say in anger at this time and to take offence at it is childish and not allowed. At this time with whatever we are going through it makes sense that we will say or do the wrong things so you are never allowed to get offended at what we say or do. If you need to ask us why we said or did something please do as it shows you want to try and help which means a lot. As long as you try that's all we can ask of you" she said happily as he cried slightly hugging her close.

"Arianna if you ever need to talk you know where I am. I may not always understand you or indeed my wives but at least that I know what happens now I can sure try! Let's go tell Dad I'm alright now!" he said kissing her cheek and leaving the room in joy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks for all the support so far. Please read and review love Angel x**

Harry ran out of the room and into the living room where his dad was watching the tele in peace for a moment. "Dad Arianna has told me everything and it's certainly been eye opening to say the least. I choose Tracey Maureen Davis. With her dad being the Irish Minister for Magic things can only get better for me. Now how does one let someone know they've accepted them as a future wife or even let them know that they know about the impending marriage in the future? I want to do things correctly and according to the tradition and customs of our world" he said as Christian smiled embracing his son.

"Well son I am delighted as I would have chosen her myself as well. I wanted to know if you'd ever be ok with me marrying someone in the future. That may never happen but still I'd like to know what your opinion on the matter would be. As for what you should do with the girls well the process is a different one. You will need to write them a letter first to say you've accepted them as brides for the particular family line it is while explaining that due to your lineage and inheritances you'll have to have three more wives for each of the remaining lines. Then once you've sent the letters there is a period of ten days where you send each girl a gift on the ten days. No more than three gifts per day may be sent to each girl and your choice of gifts is endless. Do you understand?" he asked Harry as he smiled at him.

"Yes dad I do. I'd be fine with you marrying the right person of course. You shouldn't limit your chance at happiness because of me. I don't want to inhibit you there. Anyway I'll go write those letters now. Should I sign then Harrison Draven and so on when I do write them?" he asked as Christian laughed his head off.

"Yes son you do indeed. No need to be nervous and if you need help choosing gifts I or Arianna will help you out no problems!" he said as Harry smiled thanking him. Going upstairs into his office he got out some parchment and some quills with ink and began to write his letters to the girls at once.

 _Dear Lady Luna Liandra Lovegood,_

 _It has recently come to my attention during some inheritance test at the bank that we are to be married in the future. I am writing to tell you that although I know nothing about marriage as I'm still young myself but it is my hope to learn as much about it as I can right now and as I continue in life. Now when I went to the bank I discovered I'd inherited from three other families outside of my own personal family and with each of those came a marriage contract. This does mean I will have to have four wives. I know this is a lot to adjust to as it was for me also. It is my preference to have each wife in a different home as I think us living all together would be weird and not something I would like or we could enjoy. It would be my hope to spend one week a month at each house with each of my wives so they can see me equally. If that is not something you think would work tell me as I would like to make this as comfortable for you as I could. Now the name I use all the time right now and will be using in school when I attend there is Harry James Potter. However when we marry I will be Harry James Peverell and you will take that surname._

 _My other wives are as follows. Susan Marie Bones will be taking the Draven surname when we marry. Daphne June Greengrass is contracted to the Warrens line so she will take that surname when we marry. Tracey Maureen Davis will become the Potter wife. I would like to have four different weddings at different times but it would be an honour if each wife could attend one of my weddings without it becoming awkward. If that can't happen something else will be worked out instead. I understand it may be awkward socially for you attend my wedding to another woman and so on and that's alright. I mean if it's not an acceptable thing then we'll just not do that. As I know it is something which comes up in a marriage and because I'm not stupid I propose letting the particular girl state as and when we should have children if that ever arises. If children are not something they want than that's fine as well and trust me when I say I will not have someone judged for not wanting children as it may not suite everyone to have children. Now as I believe in traditions and following them to a sane level I will be giving you and everyone else gifs for ten days. These gifts will be my own choice and may not at any time be returned to me as it would insult me if that were to happen. Take care of yourself and we will meet up at a time which is convenient for you. Also I don't believe in rushing things so they will go at our own pace._

 _Signed,_

 _Lord Harrison James Peverell._

He sealed the letter with the Peverell stamp and wax and had his owl Coco send the letter away to Luna. For the first gift he was going buy he'd need to go to Diagon Alley and because the house was so near he was trusted to go there alone. He went into Flourish and Blotts and purchased a one thousand galleon gift card to be used indefinitely in the store and had it named for Luna Lovegood. Next he went and purchased a small ever replenishing potions kit that had very rare ingredients in it and lastly he bought a two hundred galleon gift card for Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and had them delivered to Luna. He was so happy with his purchases and that she'd love them. This way she could use the gift cards to buy things whenever she needed them so she'd never have to worry if she didn't have money on her or something. The Ice cream thing was for fun and enjoyment and the book gift card would not only pay for all of her school books through Hogwarts but any diaries, parchment, quills, ink and further books she'd ever need. The general maximum someone would pay for a book would be five galleons so she'd be fine for a long time. This would mean that she could if she so chose to buy five hundred expensive books.

Luna was at home when his letter arrived making her shriek and her dad run into her room. "Daddy, why did you not tell me? It's not like I couldn't have taken it and it's a bit silly to think otherwise isn't it? Oh my goodness me and packages!" she said as another owl dropped off the packages. She opened the packages while Xeno read the letter exhaling loudly.

He watched her open the gifts shocked by them. I mean he had no idea what they would be but was surprised by how wonderful they were. Clearly this boy had a lot of sense. He then got the shock of his life when some cigars and fire whiskey were delivered to him to welcome him into the Peverell family officially. Harry was so kind there was no doubt. The gift for him was unnecessary but he loved it none the less. I mean Harry didn't have to get him a gift at all yet here they were. He also knew that Harry was only one year older than his daughter so to show such maturity and sense left no doubt in his mind that he would make a wonderful son in law and husband to Luna.

As Harry lay in bed that night he thought about Luna smiling. He hoped she liked the gifts and would begin sending another gift and letter tomorrow. As his eyes closed he could picture happier times ahead for all and he was excited to be having not one future wife but four. Maybe they could help him if he ever got too low about the death of his parents. He'd always be thankful for Christian adopting him but there wasn't a day he didn't miss his parents. Would they have been proud of him? He sure hoped so.


End file.
